<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luna by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435538">Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmie, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi, Romance, Sexo, homofobia, juvenil, larry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothée ha pasado su vida yendo a la iglesia en domingos, ayudando en varios deberes, sacando buenas calificaciones, y aún así algo dentro suyo dolía cada que su padre hacía un comentario homofóbico. Y estaba en lo correcto cuando la idea de que él era gay no era un suposición errónea.</p><p>Todo cambia cuando conoce a Armand en el bar gay 'Moon', un hombre muy atractivo, uno hombre carismático, divertido y serio. Pero todo se va a la mierda cuando descubre que Armie es un socio de su padre, así es, 10 años mayor a Timothée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armie Hammer &amp; Elio Perlman, Armie Hammer/Saoirse Ronan, Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name ⇨ Armie Hammer / Timothée Chalamet, Charmie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SINOPSIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timothée Chalamet ha pasado su vida yendo a la iglesia en domingos, ayudando en varios deberes, sacando buenas calificaciones, y aún así algo dentro suyo dolía cada que su padre hacía un comentario homofóbico. Y estaba en lo correcto cuando la idea de que él era gay no era un suposición errónea.</p><p>Todo cambia cuando conoce a Armand Hammer en el bar gay 'Moon', un hombre muy atractivo, uno hombre carismático, divertido y serio. Pero todo se va a la mierda cuando descubre que Armie es un socio de su padre, así es, 10 años mayor a Timothée.</p><p>Timothée siente un gran amor hacia Armand, pero en todo cuento de hadas hay una bruja, ¿no? ¡Claro que sí! Elizabeth, la esposa de Armand es un obstáculo para Timmy.</p><p>Encuentros no planeados, pero bellos, encuentros planeados que pueden llegar a la lujuria y el desastre. Un simple Te amo puede cagarlo todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PRÓLOGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?—gritó mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos del menor—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—sus ojos también estaban húmedos por culpa de una que otra lágrima que brotaba.</p><p>—Hammer, déjame pasar.—Ignoró aquellas dos preguntas desesperadas de Armand, su Armie.</p><p>—No me llames Hammer—se acercó  unos pasos a donde Timmy quien yacía cabizbajo, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No me quieres acaso?</p><p>Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Timmy.</p><p>—¡Yo te amo, quiero todo de ti!—escupió aquellas palabras, Armand se lanzó a labios de Timothée cortando la distancia, no en un beso tierno que volvía a unir parejas, se unieron en un beso desesperado lleno de necesidad del uno con el otro, hacía tiempo no se besaban o tocaban así de esa manera, exactamente 100 días sin poder tocar al otro, sin poder sentirse.</p><p>Armie llevó sus manos a la cintura de Timmy metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, extrañaba la sensación de aquella suave y delicada piel.</p><p>Timothée llevó sus manos a los anchos hombros del mayor haciendo un camino hasta su cuello y cabello, enredando sus dedos en este.</p><p>Ambos se deseaban, Timothée tenía los ojos cerrados en ese entonces, al igual que Armand, cerrar los ojos era una manera de poder disfrutar aquel beso, disfrutar cada roce, sabor y aroma del otro.</p><p>Timmy se separó unos centímetros de Armie, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas no pudieron estar más unidas que antes, cada mirada decía algo, la de Timmy exclamaba con locura 'Te amo' mientras que como loca la mirada de Armie expresa un gran 'Te deseo'.</p><p>—No me dejes—musitó con un hilo de voz Timmy, Armie unió ambas frentes, con su pulgar secó la pequeña gota que recorría por el delicado ojo del menor.</p><p>—No puedo prometerlo.</p><p>La voz de Armand también se estaba rompiendo a causa de simples lágrimas y dolor que sentía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CAPÍTULO 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Run, bitch, run!—exclamaba Harry con una risa mientras corría y superaba a Timothée.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Edward!—escupió Timmy serio mientras corría con toda su velocidad posible, no era mucha, el resto ya lo superaba—, carajo.</p><p>Harry se volvió hacia él para sujetarlo de la mano y tironearlo.</p><p>—No me vuelvas a llamar Edward.</p><p>—¿No te llamas, Harry Edward Styles?</p><p>Harry hizo una mueca y soltó a su amigo quien casi se cae.</p><p>—Lo que tú digas...Hal.</p><p>Sus peleas con sus segundos nombres era algo usual y ridículo, pero ellos amaban pelearse así, desde pequeños sus peleas son ridículas.</p><p>Timothée trató de alcanzarlo—lo que fue en vano—, Harry ya se encontraba a seis metros lejos de él. Los deportes y carreras de atletismo no era algo que  a Timothée le gustara, odiaba entrenar con Harry, a comparación entre ambos, Harry tiene brazos flacos pero con músculos, y Timothée tiene brazos flacos pero sin músculos.</p><p>⁕ ⁕ ⁕</p><p>—¿Qué te parece ir a un bar hoy en la noche?—preguntó Harry mientras salía del baño con una toalla blanca en su cintura.</p><p>—No lo sé, vendrán parientes a mi casa esta semana, tengo que atenderlos— Timothée no mentía, pero no le apetecía salir en la noche y volver con resacas infernales por la mañana.</p><p>—Eres un aguafiestas, ¿no puede hacer eso tu madre o padre?</p><p>—Mi madre lo hará, pero tiene que hacer la cena, mi padre estará en una junta de trabajo y yo tengo que entretener a mi prima Louisa—enumeró cada tarea con sus dedos.</p><p>—Ay, que gilipollez, ¿tu prima Louisa? ¿Esa que solía mandarme cartas? </p><p>—Hey, tenía solamente diez años cuando lo hacía, ahora debe de tener unos veinte y de seguro ya no está interesada en ti.</p><p>Harry frunció el labio inferior.</p><p>—Que pena, debe de estar buena.</p><p>Timothée puso una mueca de asco y le arrojó su ropa.</p><p>—Vístete depravado.</p><p>Ambos rieron ante eso y otras charlas sin sentido, Harry se fue a su casa, era más que seguro que para arreglarse e ir a alguna fiesta o bar. Timmy se quedó en su casa arreglándose para recibir a sus tíos y primos.</p><p>—Timmy, prepara la mesa, tu padre llegará en cualquier momento al igual que tus tíos. Me pregunto cómo estará Louisa, de seguro linda como antes.</p><p>Timmy no dijo nada y rodeó los ojos, puso los platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa.</p><p>El timbre sonó, Timothée fue a abrir la puerta y vio a un chico algo alto con una ligera barba y el cabello peinado a un lado, tenía unos tejanos negros y botas del mismo color, acompañado de una camisa azul oscura, aquel chico tenía una sonrisa con unos dientes bien blancos cual perlas, tenía puesto lentes de sol, lo que provocó que Timmy arqueara una ceja, no conocía a ese tipo y era más que extraño que llevara lentes de sol en la noche.</p><p>—¿Se le ofrece algo?—preguntó Timothée de forma educada.</p><p>El chico se quitó los lentes.</p><p>—Hola, Timmy, dime, ¿aún te orinas en la cama?—preguntó divertido, él abrió los ojos como platos al llevarse tal sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Louisa?—tragó duro.</p><p>—Corrección, ahora soy Louis. Louis William Tomlinson.</p><p>Louis al no tener respuesta alguna de Timothée volvió a hablar.</p><p>—Vale, te he quitado la palabra de la boca, si no te importa quisiera pasar, estoy que me muero de frío aquí.</p><p>Timothée sacudió su cabeza y sonrió dejando paso a Louis.</p><p>—¿Y mis tíos?</p><p>—Fueron por un vino, calculo que vendrán en unos diez minutos. ¿Dónde está mi tía?</p><p>—En la cocina.</p><p>—¿Le dará un infarto si me ve así?</p><p>Timothée negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ese será mi padre.</p><p>—Vale. Creo que iré a saludarla entonces—Louis fue a la cocina y Timothée aún no se lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que su prima mayor sea hombre? Esto sería un gran rollo cuando su padre lo viera, es el hombre más homofóbico que se haya conocido, bueno, sin exagerar tanto, pero claro está que es un anti a la comunidad LGBTQ+.</p><p>⁕  ⁕  ⁕ </p><p>Incomodidad, esa era la sensación de todos alrededor de la mesa. Marc—el padre de Timmy—,  miraba de reojo una que otra vez a Louis, no podía creer que un gay estuviera en su mesa, a pesar de que Louis no confirmó ser gay, Marc la etiquetaba como lesbiana, era intolerable para él. Nicole—la madre de Timothée—, estaba sirviendo la comida a su hijo.</p><p>Johannah—madre de Lou—, decidió romper el silencio. </p><p>—Que lindo es volver a vernos, ¿no lo creen?—sonrió.</p><p>—Así es—continuó Louis y Nicole, ambos se miraron y rieron efímero.</p><p>—¿Cómo han estado tus estudios, Lou?—preguntó con una sonrisa Nicole—. ¿Te has decidido por alguna carrera ya?</p><p>—Eh, estoy bien, estudio literatura, contaduría y un poco de psiquiatra.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es fabuloso.</p><p>—Nuestro Louis es un orgullo—sonrió Troy, su padre.</p><p>—Ya veo—dijo Marcus con una mueca—, Timothée está estudiando contaduría.</p><p>Timmy hizo una sonrisa de boca cerrada. No era exactamente lo que él quería, Timothée quería estudiar psiquiatra para ayudar y literatura para enseñar.  Quería ayudar los demás.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Pauline?—preguntó Johannah mirando de un lado a otro.</p><p>—Ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero—sonrió Nicole.</p><p>—Oh. ¿Qué es lo que decidió estudiar?</p><p>—Arqueología.</p><p>Y así ambas familias siguieron presumiendo a sus hijos, luego de un tiempo Louis y Timothée se quedaron conversando en la habitación de Timmy.</p><p>—¿No le agrado al tío, eh?—preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, Lou mientras miraba los libros que tenía Timmy en su estantería.</p><p>—Oh, sobre eso...</p><p>—Descuida, al parecer ahora es transfóbico. No es culpa de nadie que sea así... No, me estoy equivocando, es culpa de nuestros abuelos, ¿sabes qué? Me estoy equivocando otra vez.</p><p>Timothée arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Oh, tú no has conocido a nuestros abuelos.</p><p>—¿Cómo son?</p><p>—Aparte de viejitos y arrugados como uvas pasas, son geniales.</p><p>Timothée esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Me gustaría conocerlos.</p><p>—Viven en Inglaterra, a menos que tomes la ruta del mar, llegarás.—Bromeó—. ¿Tienes novia pequeño Timmy?</p><p>Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Novia?</p><p>—Sí, o ¿te gustan los chicos?</p><p>—¿Qué?—exclamó sorprendido.</p><p>—Calma, es solo una pregunta, no hay nada de malo en que te guste un niño. A mi me gustan los chicos.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Que en este momento me vea como un hombre no quiere decir que me tengan que gustar sí o sí las mujeres, mi transición no tiene nada que ver con mi orientación sexual. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decirme, cierto?</p><p>Era impresionante para Timothée ver como su prima, ahora primo había tenido el valor de poder hablar con sus padres, pudo conocer a sus abuelos, cosas que Timothée no hizo nunca, siempre fingía una sonrisa para aparentar algo que no era, se cuestionaba a si mismo, ¿era bueno tener pensamientos impuros hacia un hombre? ¿Debería ser reformado en una escuela católica? Simplemente no tenía respuestas para si mismo.</p><p>Hasta se podría decir que sentía algo de envidia en ese entonces de Louis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No copias y-o adaptaciones, derechos reservados y publicado en Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>